Sentimiento De Un Dragón
by pokemonshipper3
Summary: Ya pasaron unos diez años desde que Spike fue totalmente rechazado por rarity, distanciado de sus amigas para vivir un tiempo con los dragones por el temor de que su codicia volviese apoderarse de él, fueron órdenes obligatorias por la realeza se alejó de toda su vida con las ponys, despues de un tiempo volvería y descubrirá lo cambiado que esta todo.


**Sentimiento De Un Dragón.**

 _Cap.1: De Vuelta._

A las afueras de Equestria, muy lejos de alguna civilización pony, se hacía presente un terreno cálido casi desértico que se extendía por kilómetros, el sol deslumbraba aquella zona con una intensidad muy fuerte tanta que algún pony normal se deshidrataría en menos de dos minutos y el agua era tan escasa que de seguro tomaría meses encontrar una fuente de humedad, lo único que lo diferenciaba de un desierto era el suelo de tierra y ceniza, y bueno como todo lugar donde hay ceniza hay un volcán, este era una gran montaña que en sus cumbres podría hacerse una ciudad entera.

Adentrándose a este volcán cerca de la cimas aunque pareciera imposible que algún ser vivo habitara ahí se encontrara un gran conjunto de dragones, grandes reptiles alados que tienen la capacidad de exhalar fuego, púas, garras y dientes los hacían unas bestias sin contar su gran tamaño aunque los que estaban en ese lugar eran unos adolescentes mayores pero rebasaban a un pony con facilidad solo en cuatro patas y lo largo de su cuerpo los hacia todos unos reptiles.

Estos veían algo en específico, o alguien en este caso, algunos sentados en rocas observaban de lejos y otros preferían amontonarse para estar a primera fila, deseaban apreciar un encuentro, una batalla entre dragones.

De pronto se escuchan unos rugidos, los lagartos dirigieron la mirada hacia los sonidos y de una alta cumbre de forma precipitosa un Dragón cae, este de color azul oscuro y una hilera de escamas filosas que sobresalían de su espalda estas doradas, dos grandes cuernos puntiagudos que miraban hacia arriba y unos colmillos inferiores tan largos que salían de su boca, una altura de un corcel y un largo de dos yeguas, esa gran masa chamuscada escama a escama, se desplomaba en el aire con zarpazos por todo su cuerpo que penetraban sus fuertes escamas hasta el punto de sangrar, aunque despierto no encontraba las fuerzas para batir sus potentes alas solo se retorcía en el aire desesperado por salvarse, esos esfuerzos fueron en vano impacta su espalda contra el duro suelo de roca, aunque no fue un golpe tan duro pues las escamas de un Dragón son como una potente armadura pero claro que le provoco un dolor intenso quedando adolorido en el caliente suelo esperando su destino, tras el golpe, tal balazo levanto la ceniza esparcida en el lugar que era tan espesa que no dejaría ver ni a un Gripho, los espectadores buscaban la forma de observar lo que ocurrió pero la espesa ceniza no dejaba ver, de la cima de esa cumbre unos ojos verdes brillantes era lo que se veía en esa niebla de ceniza unos segundos después la ceniza se esparce y se da a la luz un Dragón purpura, las escamas que se veían como una cresta afilada de su cabeza se extendía por su espalda hasta la punta de su cola el doble de las de un Dragón bebe de todas de color verde intenso, desde la mandíbula, el cuello, estomago hasta el final de la parte inferior de su larga cola se extendían escamas de color verde claro, y unas escamas que sobresalían desde sus orejas que miraban hacia arriba y tenían cuatro puntas estas de verde manzana, solo un poco más grande y robusto que su oponente, lentamente extendía sus alas que no llegaban a ser tan grandes pero si lo suficiente como para volar con normalidad, con una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera con sus reptilianas pupilas, y un gesto de ira se presentaba en su rostro, en su hocico se hacían presentes unos colmillos de unos diez centímetros de largo y de estos emerge unas potentes brasas verdes que al abrir el hocico salen disparadas como un lanzallamas, esa repentina llama fue para ejercer su dominio y tan pronto termino de esparcir el fuego por el aire con sus fuertes patas se lanzó de la cima y para parar la caída batió sus alas que esparcían la ceniza por todo el territorio, este aterrizo con sus cuatro patas en el suelo, justo en frente de su oponente adolorido el cual levanta su tronco quejumbroso con mucho esfuerzo haciendo que sus patas delanteras temblaran para abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con una mirada fulminante del Dragón purpura que lo dejo aterrorizado por pensar en que sería de él tan vulnerable a la merced de su contrincante que con suerte y le logro dar un zarpazo en la mejilla derecha. Los Dragones espectadores empezaron hacer un escándalo de ovación al claramente Dragón vencedor, el reptil purpura levanto su pata la cual en cada dedo tenía una filosa garra que podría cortar un roble, el Dragón azul cerro sus ojos esperando el arañazo y su derrota total pero se confundió al no sentir nada al abrir los parpados se halló con la pata de su oponente ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, se quedó estupefacto ante el gesto y todavía desconfiado toma su pata con la suya y se levanta con su ayuda hasta estabilizarse en sus cuatro patas.

-Buena batalla – Dijo el purpura que hace unos momentos parecía que podría comerte vivo y ahora tenía una sonrisa cálida y alegre.

El Dragón azul indiferente se suelta de la pata, ante su derrota solo bufa sacando humo de sus fosas nasales y con recelo se voltea y se retira, cojo y se notaba cuanto sufría por cada paso, el purpura estuvo a punto de ir a ofrecerle ayuda para sanarse pero lo detuvo los rugidos y ovaciones por parte de los Dragones que veían su pelea y de entre la multitud se le acercaba su amigo Crash un Dragón algo menor que él de color blanco y las escamas de su cabeza hasta casi el final de la cola algo curvas y sin tanto filo de color crema, con unos cuernos curvos como de carnero, que lleno de emoción se le acercaba corriendo en sus cuatro patas con una gran sonrisa feliz.

-¡Spike! – Exclamó ya en frente de Spike – ¡Enserio fue increíble como lo quemaste! ¡Y después lo llenaste de rasguños con tus potentes garras! Y….-.

\- No quisiera hablar de eso – Contestó Spike bajando la mirada apenado de sus acciones, nunca quiso entrar en esa pelea pero necesitaba el respeto de los demás y las batallas era la forma más rápida de conseguirlo.

\- Pero…. – Dijo el más joven reptil algo extrañado del cambio de humor de su amigo.

\- Crash, me gustaría estar solo – Sentenció Spike alejándose del lugar, atravesando la multitud de Dragones que seguían con sus felicitaciones a todo volumen pero Spike ni se inmuta y continua.

A penas y sentía su zarpazo en la mejilla por sus escamas fuertes hacia que solo fuera un raspón, se dispuso a ir a su cueva era el mejor lugar para olvidar lo que había hecho durante los últimos diez años, no podía evitar culparse por todo, el momento en que su vida dio un giro de estar con sus queridas amigas ponis hasta vivir en una cueva en un volcán, y lo primero que huelas en la mañana es el humo que penetra la nariz y si no fuera dragón lo dejaría asfixiado, un suspiro pesado es lo único que lo consuela de su pesadumbre, toda esa destrucción de la pelea lo hiso recordar el incidente de su codicia, ya le había pasado antes el día de su cumpleaños pero lo que ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal en su siguiente cumpleaños marco historia, nunca olvidara la cara de Twilight ese día.

Flashback:

Solo recuerda cómo se levantaba quejumbroso como si hubieras tenido una pesadilla sin asumir el gran cráter en el que estaba y el imperio de Cristal roto en mil pedazos, ponis corriendo de la tormenta de nieve que emergió tras la destrucción del Corazón de Cristal todo el suelo quemado y hecho ceniza, el palacio que a duras penas seguía en pie con zarpazos en todas direcciones y coletazos de una bestia inmensa mirar hacia su pata y encontrarla manchada de aun tibia sangre, sangre de poni, y en la otra sostener un libro amarrado con un lindo listón lila que fue un regalo por parte de twilight y que fuera la única cosa intacta en ese campo de batalla antes conocido como Imperio de Cristal.

Fin del Flashback.

Un sentimiento de frustración sube por el cuerpo de Spike y sus lágrimas caen cual gotas de lluvia que se desploman y se evaporan al instante, lleva su pata a sus ojos y se limpia las lágrimas solo para darle paso a muchas más "¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Mi instinto biológico por robar y destruir… me quito a mis amigas" Se dijo en su mente acelerando el paso a su cueva la cual era totalmente oscura, solo por fuera porque por dentro era todo un museo de piedras preciosas, rubís, zafiros, diamantes, esmeraldas y muchas otras para saciar el apetito de un Dragón Spike al introducirse en su cueva se deja caer en una pila de gemas para después encogerse en posición fetal y sollozar un largo rato, la culpa que lo asfixiaba no lo dejaba respirar en paz y la presión de asesinar tantos ponis inocentes con familias… con hijos. Spike levanta su pata y la mira a detalle ahora con sus garras potentes solo las veía salpicadas de sangre que se derramaba por cada punta, recordando la sanguinaria escena que causo, no pudo evitar arrugar su gesto, estaba tan molesto consigo mismo comparándose con todas las otras amenazas malignas hacia equestria.

Pasaron horas y ya Spike tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar desvió por un momento la mirada a un diamante que se había mezclado con sus gemas lo primero que se le vino a la mente tras ver ese mineral tan brillante y codiciado fue el cuti mark de su antigua amiga Rarity que verlo ahora saldría corriendo despavorida ante el monstruo en que se convirtió su spikie weky, y una leve sonrisa creció en Spike al tan solo imaginar a la unicornio obsesionarse con un diamante así para un nuevo diseño, su radiante rostro al ocurrirle una idea, como se iluminaba su mirada ante la realización de un desfile de moda y su magia deslumbraba cada pasarela con sus magníficos vestidos, pero la sonrisa se borró abruptamente al resonar unas palabras en su mente "Lo siento pero eres un Dragón y yo una pony" Esas palabras se repetían y repetían como una grabadora recordándole al Dragón su fracaso de amor haciendo que sus ojos se aguaran y brillaran ante el cristal.

Pero no se dejaría quebrar ante todo eso, ocasiono problemas y ya no estaba a su mano el poder de arreglarlos, arruino su vida pacífica y normal con sus propias garras, pero podría hacerlo mejor ahora con su nueva vida, no podía quedarse con la esperanzada idea de que un día llegaría sus amigas a buscarlo, consolarlo y abrazarlo, debía ser realista la única pony con la que había tenía contacto era la Princesa Celestia que de vez en cuando le mandaba sopas de letras, libros, sudokus y otros juegos para mantenerse distraído y no convertirse en una verdadera bestia rabiosa y sedienta de destrucción, pero ella no los trae en persona son mandados por soldados de la guardia, Spike suponía que hasta la mismísima Princesa Celestia tenía miedo de que fuera salvaje, eso no le subía los ánimos al Dragón sin saber nada de las chicas en aproximadamente nueve años y once meses, ¿Qué? Solo porque estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de ponyville no recordaría como contar, bueno era la mejor forma de distraerse del agobiante aburrimiento que consume su cerebro al ya no tener libros que leer.

Spike levanta su torso quedando sentado en la cama de gemas mirando el suelo solo pensando en cuál será su siguiente movida en el juego jerárquico de la vida Draconiana, tal vez ganarle a unos Dragones en una competencia de comer esmeraldas, pero la imagen de las ponis invadía cada pensamiento, no lo dejaba especular en otra cosa que no fuera en el pasado y sinceramente seguir adentrándose en el tema del ayer lo llevaba a llorar y lamentarse, dirige la mirada a un pequeño papel, estira su brazo hasta tomarlo y voltearlo para ver una foto de cuando era un Dragoncito recién nacido, sin pecados ni avaricia solo los ojos reflejantes de inocencia que tanto extrañaba tener, en cambio de sus ojos ardientes en agresividad y sed de tener más.

De pronto tiene una punzante sensación en el estómago, le era algo familiar esa sensación, su estómago comienza a arder como si lo estuvieran lanzando a un volcán, pero no le dolía era como si fuera algo natural, aun extrañado oprime sus brazos contra el estómago para aliviar la sensación tan rara pero a la vez conocida, siente acidez como si el fuego de su estómago subiera a su esófago produciéndole un mareo con nauseas, para evitar el impulso de vomito oprime sus patas en el hocico, tal vez comió un pez en mal estado o una simple broma de Crash, pero las náuseas continuaban quemándole el esófago esa rara llama totalmente diferente a exhalar fuego sube a su garganta, pero ya estaba exhausto de retenerlo era mejor vaciar su estómago de una sola vez y rápidamente suelta su hocico y sale una llama verde potente que no controlaba, duro un largo rato de extenuantes flamas, hasta que por fin la eterna flama se detuvo, dejando a Spike atontado y mareado tambaleándose en su sitio, ya más consiente y con su vista aclarada se levanta para caer en sus cuatro patas, sin duda ese chocante acontecimiento saco su mente del pasado y cuando iba a empezar a caminar hacia la salida su pata pisa algo que no sentía hace tiempo, acaso era posible, al bajar la cabeza Spike quedó estupefacto al ver un pergamino.

Claro, sus llamas era cuando la princesa Celestia le mandaba cartas a twilight y él era como su mensajero que recibía las cartas, conteniendo la emoción de que fuera la Princesa Celestia toma una bocanada de aire para calmarse agarra el pergamino con sus patas delanteras y tragando saliva procede a abrirlo lentamente, podría ser que por fin vería a sus amigas después de tantos años, y su larga vida sería con las ponis a las que amaba con algo de miedo que fuera una carta de ataque por parte de Canterlot empieza a leer:

-"Desde el palacio de Canterlot, esta carta va dirigida a Spike el Dragón, Spike tus actos pasados en el Imperio de Cristal se han visto omitidos por ya el cumplido tiempo de sentencia del exilio, con amabilidad Equestria abre sus puertas a usted y lo trataremos con hospitalidad en su regreso – Leyó Spike en voz alta para que luego se le iluminaran sus ojos y diera un salto de emoción sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas por fin regresaría con sus amigas, su antigua vida, no podía estar más alegre de volver a ver a twiligth, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas pero de felicidad de al fin volver a equestria.

\- Volveré… volveré al fin – Decía Spike mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como cascadas y empezaba a abrazar el pergamino que se humedecía ante las lágrimas del Dragón.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
